friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
The One Where Chandler Gets Caught
"The One Where Chandler Gets Caught" is the tenth episode of the tenth season of Friends, which aired on January 15, 2004. It is a clip show. Plot When Phoebe and Rachel see Chandler having a conversation with an attractive woman outside of Central Perk, Phoebe immediately insists that Chandler is having an affair. Rachel doesn't believe it at first, but she starts to think Phoebe might be right when Phoebe calls Chandler and asks him if he wants to go see a movie with them, and he claims he's at work and will be there all day. Later, they tell Ross and Joey that they followed Chandler and the women to a house in Westchester, watched them go inside, and waited. And, when they came out 45 minutes later, they both looked pretty happy. Now all four of the friends are convinced that Chandler is cheating on Monica. The four of them go across the hall to break the bad news to Monica, but all she asks is whether they liked the house and the neighborhood. When Chandler gets home, he and Monica admit that the woman they saw him with was their realtor, Nancy -- they've decided they want to raise their child in the suburbs, and have made an offer on the house in Westchester. After that misunderstanding is cleared, the other Friends are shocked and upset that the couple wants to leave Manhattan, and everybody starts reminiscing about living in New York as a gang, till Nancy calls about their bid on the house. Chandler says that they won't sell below the asking price, but once the gang leaves, he tells Monica that they got the house. Flashbacks * The Pilot * The One With All The Poker * The One With The Blackout * The One With The Football * The One With All The Thanksgivings * The One With The Embryos * The One With The Girl Who Hits Joey * The One On The Last Night * The One Where Underdog Gets Away Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green Courteney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Cali Sheldon - Emma Geller-Green Noelle Sheldon - Emma Geller-Green Danielle Vasinova - Patient Crew Directed By: Gary Halvorson Written By: Doty Abrams Trivia *Monica says that the house is under priced because "the guy lost his job and has to move in with his parents", but in The One With Princess Consuela, Joey meets a little girl living in the house who says that her parents are selling it. It is possible that her family is moving in with her father's parents. *This is the last episode with Chandler's name in the title. *This is also the last clip show of the series. *In this episode Rachel complains about having to sit at the window in Central Perk. This is in contrast to when no-matter how busy the coffee shop is, the orange sofa is always available for the gang to sit at. *This is one of few episode were other people than the group members are seen on the orange sofa in Central Perk. Episode navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 10 Category:Clip Show Category:Episodes with Chandler's name in the title